1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for adjusting a position of the vertebral column of a dummy model for estimating a feeling of sitting in a seat, which is used to obtain data for estimating the comfort or discomfort of newly developed seats, in which the dummy model sits instead of a human being.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Seats for automotive vehicles are designed such that an occupant can maintain as comfortable a position as possible. For this seat design, a dummy model for estimating the feeling of sitting in a seat is used.
Such a dummy model must be able to accurately reproduce the position of a human being who sits in a seat. In particular, the skeletal or articular structure of the human being, which is associated with a vertebral column and is an important factor in determining the comfort/discomfort in the state in which the human being takes a seat, needs to be mimicked in the dummy model.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known to a person skilled in the art.